This Girl is Something Else
by Marisoll96
Summary: Gajeel and Levy decide to have a small chat on their way to the bookstore, however Gajeel finds a small treasure at the store.


Fairytail Fanfic

Gajevy

"This Girl Is Something Else"

"Why didn't you ask Droy or Jet to go with you?" Gajeel groans.

He and Levy are off to Magnolia's bookstore to find new novels and spellboks for her to read. Levy had asked Gajeel to help her out in carrying all her purchuses.

"Because silly those two are always bickering, and if I bring them along they'll probably argue on which book I should buy." Levy giggles. "And besides, don't you want to spend time with me?" She looks up at him with a cute grin.

Gajeel looks away hoping levy wouldn't see him blush.

"Yeah whatever…" He grumbles

"*Cough* So ummm why do you like to read? Isn't it just a bunch of old mumbo jumbo that just rambles on?" Gajeel asks hoping he can change the subject.

"It's not old 'mumbo jumbo' it's actually great!" Levy protests. "I for one love reading because it's just…takes me to another place." She pauses, "I feel like I'm right there with the characters as they ride into battle or save the entire town from destruction."

Gajeel just stares at Levy as she rambles on about her passion for reading.

" _Wow, I've never thought I'd meet someone with a strong passion. I mean there's Juvia's obsession with Gray, but this…this is something else."_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Is any of this making sense? Sorry if I'm just rambling on." Levy apologized.

Gajeel quickly regained his focus. "Oh yeah, yeah continue taling small fry."

Levy smiled. " I just love it, it takes me to another world."

Gajeel smiled back. He really liked hearing her speak.

"So if you love reading than what your favorite book?" Gajeel asks hoping the conversation wouldn't end.

"The Wizard and The Master!" Levy beamed. "And yours?"

"Ehhh, I don't know how to read that well, _ really didn't teach me."

"Well…Maybe I can show you. It's not too hard, all you need is a good book and some practice." Levy gently said to him.

"Maybe." He said as he playfully nudged her.

"So why the hell do you love that book huh? You seem more of a romantic novel kinda gal." Gajeel asks

Levy laughed, "Well I do like to read those once in awhile, but I love this book because it's so rare and beautifully written."

"Go on."

"It's about a wizard who seeks out guidance from his master. The wizard learns a lot on the meaning of life and asks for advice on his daily life. They become great friends and share this beautiful bond."

"Sounds kinda lame if you ask me. There's no blood shed or sacrifice!" Gajeel opposed

"But it's about a bond… A beautiful one at that..I mean don't you want to have that same kind of friendship with someone?" Levy responds back.

Gajeel just looks at her

"Yeah…It would be nice." He says finally.

They continue to walk and Gajeel keeps asking more questions about the book.

"Maybe you can show me the book sometime short-stuff" Gajeel says

Levy frowns, "Well..um…Unfortunatly I don't own it since it's so hard to find. I just rented it from the library when I read it" She sighed. "I've looked everywhere and nothing!"

"Man that really sucks."

"Yeah…Oh! Here we are! Magnolia's bookstore!" Levy says as they reach their destination

Gajeel opens the door and levy goes under his arm to enter. The bookstore had this strange unexplainable odor to it, but it was oddly comforting.

Right away Levy goes to work in searching for new books. She runs back and forth stacking books a mile high on Gajeels arms.

"This is what you spend all your jewels on?!" Gajeel yells at her

"Yupp!" Levy shouts back proudly. She runs back to another aisle. "Hey look a Jazz music sheet! Maybe you can learn this instead of singing 'Shoo-ba-dee-do'!" Levy yells from afar

"Pipe it pipsqueak!" Gajeel yells back. "That's a great song, you don't know what you're talking about." He quietly grumbles.

Even with the books stacked high on his arms, Gajeel still had the ability to look around.

"Geesh, this place is making me sleepy all that's here is dusty o'l books." Gajeel said to himself as he wandered around the store.

He bumped on a shelf and a big dusty book came flopping out.

"Oh great…just my luck" Gajeel mumbled to himself. He set Levy's books down and reach over to pick up the fallen book. "Damn that's dusty." He said while wiping the ancient dust off.

Suddenly there was a small fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to double glance again to make sure he was seeing things had found Levy's favorite book, The Wizard and The Master!"

"Should I tell her or…" At that moment Gajeel had an idea. He decided he would give it to her as a surprise gift. He quickly put back the book to where it was and went to look for Levy.

"Are you done yet?" Gajeel grumbles when he finds her/

"Yupp! I'm ready!" She grins

As they finish paying for their books Gajeel can't stop thinking about the book she found. " _If it's so rare why the hell is it in this dumb old bookstore?!_ " Gajeel thought to himself. " _Whatever…She probably won't stop smiling when I give it to her._ " He smirks.

They start heading back to the guild hall with all the books in Gajeels arms. There were a few brief moments when it seemed that the mountain of books would fall, but Gajeel reassued Levy he can handle it.

When they reached back to Fairytail, gajeel handed Droy and Jet all of Levy's books. It was hard not to laugh at those two struggle carrying those book back inside the guild hall.

"Bye Gajeel! I'll see you tomorrow!" Levy shouts to Gajeel as she waved goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow pipsqueak."

Gajeed then ran back to the bookstore to make his first purchase ever there.

The next day he walked into the guild hall clutching onto the book in one hand. He opened the doors and saw levy sitting on a table reading and drinking tea.

He walked right toward her but was cut off by Natsu's laughter at him.

"HEY GAJEEL ARE YOU FINALLY LEARNING HOW TO RE— …" Natsu yells just before he was punched in the face by Gajeel. "Shut your trap, I'll deal with you later." Gajeel says to him.

He continues to walk towards levy and then slams the book right in front of her. It takes a moment for her to realize what was there before her.

"Wha…How did you…When did you…" levy stammered

"Don't ask any questions just enjoy it!" Gajeel yells as he looks away trying not to blush.

Levy began to blush and put her small hand on his shoulder, "Thank you" She smiled.

"Damnit don't blush don't blush!" Gajeel said to himself.

Levy nudged over and offered Gajeel to sit next to her. "Can I read you this story?" she asked blushingly

"Ehh, why the hell not."

As Levy went on reading the great tale of The Wizard and The Master, Gajeel couldn't help but think, this girl is something else."


End file.
